Body Swap
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: After a double failure, Ash and Serena are both disappointed, thinking that the other's life is easier. Then, out of nowhere, they see out of the other's eyes... literally. They don't know how to make it normal, but all they can do for now is complete their goal. Can they somehow succeed, discover their feelings, and return to their bodies? (Amourshipping. Rated T for violence)
1. One Day, Two Failures

**Hello guys. I got this story here (obvs) so yeah. Just wanna say, I got the idea off of fanart on DevaintArt, so yeah. Coverart is of one of the characters that I'll be showing.**

 **Disclaimer: Body swap idea is from Imagine-A-Frenzy and starfighter364. Jase and Jim (from Killing Spree series) belong to Master Samus, or whatever his real name is.**

Chapter 1: One Day, Two Failures

Both groups met at the campsite, both very depressed.

"I think I didn't train enough…" Ash muttered.

"I don't think I practiced well…" Serena grumbled.

Clemont scratched the back of his head and assured Ash, "Ash, it wasn't your fault that Inferno was way too strong."

Bonnie patted Serena's hand and told her, "Serena, it's not you who failed, it's that Sandy was too good."

The four sat down at the table, and Jim looked at Jase skeptically.

Jase and Jim were people from another country, one that doesn't go around a lot. They were kind of like stickmen with entirely black bodies. You could see their eyes and mouths but not noses. The way you could tell the two apart was that Jase had red, tired eyes and a backwards blue cap while Jim had blue eyes and a green beanie.

They had met Ash and his friends while going through a forest, and found the two friends wounded and bleeding. They had managed to bring them to the Pokemon Center, and were healed right away. Both came out well and healthy, and Jase, in thanks, considered himself as their bodyguard, and Jim had no choice but to agree. They did quite a good job at it, too. For whatever reasons, Jase always had a pistol of some sort on his belt and Jim seemed to have a knife for no reason at all (it always shortened Team Rocket encounters).

"Two failures in one day," Jase commented in his british accent.

"Ash loses in a gym battle," Jim points out, "and Serena loses in a pokemon showcase. I thought the two were up and ready but…"

He shrugged.

"Guess not."

Pikachu came up to Ash and told him apologetically, "Pika pika."

Ash grinned sadly and told him, "It's okay. Clemont's right: Inferno was too strong."

Braxien walked over to Serena and gave her a "Bra, braxien," in self-disappointment.

Serena gave her a grim smile and said, "Don't worry. Bonnie was correct: Sandy was too good."

Jase and Jim joined them at the table and both asked, "What happened?"

Earlier, both Ash's gym battle and Serena's pokemon showcase was scheduled for earlier that day. They couldn't cancel either, so they split up into two groups: Ash would do his battle with Jase and Clemont watching from the bleachers while Serena would perform in her showcase with Bonnie watching and Jim keeping an eye on the young girl.

Inferno, the fire-type user that Ash faced, had beaten Ash's pokemon. Ash was depressed since he had trained for days for his fight with Inferno.

Serena had been neck-to-neck against Sandy, a girl performer who used a whismur and a doublade (how she managed to make that work, no one had any idea). However, when it came to Serena's main event, Sandy's performance had trashed hers. Thing was, Serena's performance had been perfected after days, making it all the more disappointing.

As they ate, both Ash and Serena started comparing notes.

"…and then he used Fire Blast, and Pikachu was, sadly, annihilated," Ash finished.

Serena nodded grimly and told him, "On my side, my finish is when she had cut the sound waves into Arceus knows how many pieces, which made all of these beautiful lights in the room."

Both sighed and said, "Wouldn't it be easier if I were you."

They both stared at each other.

"This seems awfully familiar," Clemont muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jim told him, scooping up some of his soup. "Oh, and this stuff is awesome."

"Why, thank you."

The losers finally went to their food and said to each other, "Like it's easy being me…"

 **Different Plane of Existence**

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Zekrom asked his brother.

Reshiram clicked his claws against his leg and told him, "I have no idea. Should we mess with mortals' lives and teach them a lesson?"

"I love your ideas. So, who do we have…?"

Both searched the land.

"I've got some guy pickpocketing people," Reshiram suggested.

"Dude, leave that to the law. How about some kid who's eating too much candy?"

"If he gets fat, that's his fault. Uh… some guy is checking out rule thirty…"

"NO! FREAKING NO! KILL HIM NOW!"

Reshiram set the guy's house on fire.

"Okay… so I've got the perfect one," Zekrom announced triumphantly. "We've got…"

"That Ash kid and his fangirl wishing they're each other?"

"No… Wait. What?"

"Like remember that Ash guy? The one who saved the world more times that his alternate dimensional twin?"

"Yeah."

"And his wanna-be girlfriend? The one who keeps on getting hate for no good reason?"

"Dude, I freaking hate CNPika."

"That a yes?"

"Duh."

"Well, they keep hoping they're each other for an 'easier life' of something."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"Switch their bodies and teach them a lesson."

"Sounds like Freaky Friday or some other movie… I like it."

"I love that movie."

"Eh. I gave it a four."

" _Thirty…"_

"Don't you say that number. DON'T YOU SAY THAT NUMBER."

"Fine man, fine."

"So, wanna do it?"

"DARN RIGHT I DO!"

 **Kalos**

Ash and Serena, in different tents, were both sound asleep, imagining how they would take care of their recent failures.

Well, for Serena, not so much. She was thinking more about Ash…

Then what they didn't notice was the thin beams of red and blue light. The blue one hit Ash in the head, the other touched Serena's. They didn't feel anything as the beams moved between the tents and switched positions. This time, blue was on Serena and red on Ash.

"This will teach them a lesson," Zekrom whispered, not audible to anyone.

Except for the guy with tired eyes and a blue cap.


	2. SUPRISE MUDDA TRUCKA

Chapter 2: SURPRISE MUDDA TRUCKA

Ash yawned loudly, smelling the scent of food.

"Wonder what Clemont's making this morning…" he grumbled. "I'm sure it's good…"

He waited for the cue sound of his stomach rumbling, but there was no sound. No Pikachu, either.

Now that he thought about it, he felt kind of softer and smoother… and like something heavy was in his chest…

Whatever. He'd go find Pikachu outside, and maybe the food he was eating was catching up… or something.

He put his hands on the ground on both of his sides to get up.

"OW! SERENA!"

Ash looked to his side. That _definitely_ was not right. That was Bonnie's voice, calling him Serena.

He looked around. The tent was _pink_.

Like he thought, Bonnie got up, rubbing her eyes angrily. She asked him, "What are you doing? I thought we had already gone over how _not_ to squash Bonnie while trying to get up!"

Ash looked at her, bewildered.

Bonnie gave a perhaps more confused look when she asked, "Serena, why are you looking at me like that?"

Ash just asked, "Why are you calling me that?"

"Perhaps because it's your name, unless you changed it while we were sleeping."

Ash's hands went into a flurry: checking his not-as-spiky longer hair; feeling his softer, lighter skin; staring at his long and elegant fingers; feeling his…

"Serena, why are you… _what_ are you… I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRICTLY AGAINST THAT INAPPROPRIATE STUFF!"

Ash stopped feeling his chest and grabbed a handheld mirror. He suddenly had short, honey blond hair and blue eyes.

He inhaled a lot of air, ready to cry out.

Earlier, Serena awoke to find herself in a strangely empty tent. She smelled the air and could sense breakfast.

"Smells good!" she noted.

Her stomach growled in a un-Serenalike fashion: unusually loud and grumbly.

In addition, she found Pikachu sitting on her lap.

When she thought, she was somehow feeling stronger and a bit more muscular, and the feeling of her breasts were gone.

Perhaps she'd been eating too little. Or maybe going crazy.

She tried to get up, not touching Bonnie, but she knew that the little girl would wake up shortly after she sat up.

No sound came from Bonnie. In fact, when Serena checked it, there was no one in there.

Wait. That sleeping bag was…

Serena looked around the tent. All blue.

Pikachu looked at her, concerned, and asked, "Pika pika?"

Serena waved at him nervously and told him, "I'm fine, if you're asking. Uh, where's Ash?"

Pikachu's head was surrounded by question marks.

"Pika pika pikachu?"

"Uh, I'm no…"

Realization dawned on her.

Darker skin, stronger arms, deeper voice, and louder stomach.

She prepared to scream in joy.

 **Outside**

"I'm actually kind of glad to see a normal morning," Clemont commented.

"You're not the only one," Jase agreed, taking his sandwich.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"There goes the perfect morning…" Jase grumbled, picking up his sandwich and putting it back on his plate.

"You're actually going to eat that?" Jim asked him.

"Dude, I'll eat anything of Clemont's… unless he makes it disgusting on purpose."

Both Ash and Serena ran out of their tents; Serena was looking quite frightened and, for some reason, hadn't brushed her hair yet (for Ash's impressment). Ash was looking quite happy about something and was blushing madly.

Jim raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened?"

Both Ash and Serena looked at each other and stared.

"My hair is sticking up," Ash muttered, and fixed Serena's hair a bit.

 _Strange,_ Jase thought. _Ash has been thick this whole time and… did he just say_ 'My?'

Jim dropped his sandwich himself, considering Ash's words at the same time.

Bonnie and Pikachu both ran out of their tents, looked quite bewildered.

Serena looked over at Pikachu and said, "Morning, buddy. How did you sleep?"

Pikachu looked impossibly mystified with Serena calling him 'buddy' like Ash did.

"Morning, Bonnie," Ash greeted the young girl.

Bonnie stared at her, just as confused as the small rodent.

Clemont inhaled deeply and told them, "You have a lot to explain…"

 **Sometime later…**

"So, you _both_ are thinking that since you both lost miserably and wanted to put yourself in the other's shoes a legendary switched your bodies?" Jim concluded.

"Uh, yeah," Serena in Ash's body told him.

"I guess it is possible," Jase commented.

"I've seen weirder, after all," Ash in Serena's body added.

Jim came up to Ash and asked, "Wait, if Serena's so 'sensitive,' then what would happen if I…"

He poked Ash's breasts and Serena slapped Jim's hand.

" _Just because it's not my body doesn't mean you can play with me,"_ she snarled.

Jim rubbed his hand and said, "Fine, fine."

Jase watched this intently. Then an important thought crawled into his mind.

"Hey, Ash," he asked. "Isn't your gym rematch… in a few days? And Serena, I think Jase told me that it your showcase would be a day after Ash's gym match…"

Both Ash and Serena's eyes slowly widened, because it was true: Ash's gym match would be in four days, giving Serena five.

Then Clemont's glasses' lens went white, and he said, "I knew we would encounter something like this… the future is now, thanks to science!"

He unfolded some machine, and shouted, "Clemontic Gear, on!"

It was two metal helmets connected by wires to a box that looked like a toaster mixed with a scale.

"The future is now, thanks to science! I knew we would, one way or another, encounter something like this, so I created a machine that can switch two people's minds, allowing them to turn into their normal selves!"

"Wow, science is so amazing!" Ash said, amazed. Surely strange hearing that from Serena.

"How did you know we'd be coming across something like this?" Bonnie asked.

Clemont twiddled his fingers, but ignored his sister in the end and placed the helmets on Ash and Serena's heads.

 **Different Plane of Existence**

Reshiram and Zekrom saw the explosion and laughed.

"That was _amazing_!" Zekrom said, shaking uncontrollably and slapping Reshiram on the back.

Reshiram managed to stop and asked, "Hey, why doesn't the Creation Trio or the boss do this stuff? They're the guys in charge."

"Simple. We didn't only do this for the good. We also did it because it's funny and we were bored. Like if it were, I don't know, Dialga or something, they would be shown some stupid dream and this fanfiction would be boring."

"What."

"And even so, why would they? Dialga and Palkia can go through time and space and have their fun, Giratina can screw with people's minds, so he's never bored, and the boss is limitless, so he's everything _but_ bored. So, we get bored, and at the same time, we do the right thing."

"Uh, what's a fanfiction?"

"Dude, how thick are you?"

"Not much. I take some workout lessons from three to five."

"No. How dense are you?"

"Not much. Thin layers of feathers and scales. Helps me fly easier."

"Dude, that's not very _fly_!"

Comedial laughter echoed, and sparkling words appeared out of nowhere, saying, _That's Zekrom!_

Reshiram blinked one eye at a time.

Zekrom sputtered and told him, "Dude, just-just… you'll see."

 **Just a little note I want to tell you guys: Jase and Jim are not OCs. They're from one of my favorite animations: Killing Spree (or who knows, maybe it's my actual favorite). If you want more specific details on them, watch the vid. It is epic.**

 **Happy: I think Jase's last name might be Voorhees.**

 **Me: I have been thinking about that, to be honest. He might be the younger Jason Voohees… Well this is Pokemon, not Killing Spree. Ah, well.**


	3. Jase's Past

Chapter 3: Jase's Past

After all of the smoke had gone away, the gang tried to come up with a plan.

"How about you two simply practice more and hope that you two will switch bodies right away?" Clemont suggested.

"Inferno won't recognize me if I'm like Serena by then," Ash pointed out. "And I can't really tell him about this, can I? And for Serena…"

He shivered.

"I don't want being part of a Pokemon Showcase on my official record!"

"How about you just push your schedule back?" Jase asked.

"The Showcase will move by then," Serena told him. "An entire fifty miles, too…"

Jim blew a raspberry, knowing what would have to happen.

Ash got up and shouted half-enthusiastically, "Well, time for some batt-I mean… Showcase practice… with Serena's pokemon."

Serena got up too and said, "Guess I'll be doing the battling practice, with Pikachu…"

"You two still haven't changed yet…" Jim pointed out.

The two sighed and went to their tents, then changed courses to their bodies' tents.

"This is a very strange day…" Jase muttered.

"You sure said it," Clemont agreed.

Bonnie, who had been watching Dedenne eat breakfast, said, "I sure hope they're alright."

Serena came out in Ash's normal outfit, but Ash was clearly struggling. They could all hear his complaining and creative cursing ("Freaking… AW RHYHORN DUNG!") from the table.

Serena sighed and went over to the tent, asking, "Ash, you want some help?"

"No thanks. It's kind of… wrong. Haven't managed to put anything on yet…" he groaned.

"I would think that basically I'm looking at myself. And I'm pretty sure I am if I help you out."

"What if I see your memories of what you see when I become myself again?"

Jim chuckled but said nothing.

"Well, maybe… uh… just let me help you out."

Serena crawled in the tent, and immediately they heard Ash start grunting with effort.

Then both came out, and Ash looked like regular, not-so-old-due-to-the-haircut Serena.

Jase, as his sight was actually pretty intense from… an incident… saw Serena's eyes temporarily flick to the blue bow on Ash's dress (just thinking like that gave Jase the chills), looking quite sad… no, hurt.

He barely knew the story from what Ash had told him. Apparently, the two had gone out to go shopping for their pokemon (Jase always teased Ash that it was a date, but it wasn't, sadly) and on their way back, Ash had gained himself a ribbon for being… millionth customer of using the tram thing they had ridden. Then blah blah blah Ash had given it to Serena as a token of their friendship, instead of giving half of it to her like he had with that May girl.

Huh. Ash Ketchum.

Jase thought about the day they met.

He remembered almost nothing. About that day or before it. He got little flashes from the past sometimes: stealing a tank, finding Jim on the side of the road as a runaway, being chased by cops, attacked by the SWAT team, the one police officer who seemed invincible… and killed Jim.

Jase didn't remember what had happened after that in his past. All he knew was that the officer matched his invincibility… and Jim was alive.

Jase had no idea why he was invincible. He was able to jump from car to car, dodge bullets, survive any attack, and had impossibly good fighting skills.

The day he met Ash, he never knew why he was beaten. He just found himself awake in the Pokemon Center, looking up at Ash and his friends. All he knew was that his name was Jase and his best friend was Jim. Also that he owed the pokemon trainer his life.

Finally he snapped out of it and saw the gym leader Ash had lost against, Inferno, approaching them.

Inferno was about a year older that Jase, which was saying something, as Jase was about in his sophomore year. He had orange, fire-like hair (gelled or not, they never knew), tan skin, red eyes, and a red jacket with torn sleeves. His orange shirt matched his hair and his pants and shoes looked as warm as a wildfire, which is to say waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too warm.

"Hello, Ash," he greeted. "I was hoping to give you some, ah, advice."

Ash turned to him, waiting. Then he remembered who he was and acted indifferent.

Serena was a different story. She was checking Ash's body out, obviously enjoying it.

Inferno raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ash?"

Serena finally noticed and asked, "Yeah?"

 **Different Plane of Existence**

"That… was a complete failure…" Zekrom muttered.

"I think she was drooling…" Reshiram pointed out.

Zekrom rewinded the scene. Serena had been drooling a bit.

"Wow man. You're actually kinda good at that."

"Er, Z? Someone's looking at us."

Zekrom looked at the table. Jase was looking directly at them.

"He may be just looking at the sky," Zekrom suggested.

"Doubt it."

"Yo yo yo!" Kyerum shouted, coming in Zekrom and Reshiram's place. "Whatcho' doin'?"

"Messing with human's lives. Why do you sound like a human DJ, anyway?"

"I felt like it. So, who ya messin' with?"

"That Ash Ketchum guy and his future waifu," Zekrom told him.

"Who told you she would?"

"Celebi."

"Oh. Mind if I take part of the action?"

"Be my guest."

The three tried to laugh evilly, but it came out like a rubber duck's quack, fast inhaling, and a balloon losing air.

"We have to work on that," Reshiram pointed out.

 **Just a little note: When I mentioned May, it was because of a picture I was checking out on DeviantArt. Someone had made a meme on Amourshipping vs. Advanceshipping, and there was a thread where some guys were waiting for this user named AdvanceArcy. Turns out (from a thread on the same page), that she's an Advanceshipper or something that hates Serena and Drew… and ships them.**

 **Alpha: SHIPPING DOES NOT COMPUTE**

 **Me: Exactly. That's hypocritical in a way. Plus, she's so stubborn that she'll contradict herself in the way of trying to 'support' her point. And she makes Advanceshippers look bad (I used to be an Advanceshipper, so no worries for me on that part).**

 **From what I understand, there's one major hater of Amourshipping per main shipping.**

 **Poke-CNPika (he's actually worse than everyone! He actually says that Ash and Serena's past isn't canon. Even my Pokeshipping friend admits it is)**

 **Advance-AdvanceArcy**

 **Pearl-AlalaGirl (she hates it, not as intense, but it kind of hurts to see everyone go OC, which she made Serena and Ash)**

 **Negai-?**

 **Hate haters…**


	4. More Failures

Chapter 4: More Failures

Inferno blinked and then said, "So, yeah. I decided to be nice and give you some suggestions. Use water types or water type attacks, obviously. My talonflame is afraid of those who can fly as good as it, and…"

"I think I can do it myself," Serena interrupted.

Inferno blinked again in confusion. Ash facepalmed.

"Suit yourself," Inferno told her, shrugging. He walked out from the way he came.

The moment he was out of earshot, Ash whispered angrily at Serena, " _What are you doing?!"_

"Oh, come on, Ash," Serena replied, trying to sound confident but really quite heartbroken. "I can do it without his advice."

Ash facepalmed again, and Serena's heart shattered.

"You don't know Inferno like he does, Serena," Jase pointed out. "Inferno's talonflame goes impossibly high, making it hard to attack it from there, his simisear can hold on to the slickest surfaces, and his magmortar… nothing escapes its fire blast."

"Not unless I can do it!" Serena came back at him.

Ash sighed and commented, "At least I have the better side of the deal."

"What?! No!"

"What are you talking about? I did pretty good in a contest back in Hoenn."

"It's one thing to enter a contest. It's another to enter a showcase!"

"Yeah, but how hard could it be?"

Jim simply put on his earbuds, knowing this would be a long argument

 **Five minutes later**

"Frogadier, use Hydro Pump!" Serena commanded.

Frogadier just looked at her. He scratched his butt in boredom

"He doesn't know how to use Hydro Pump," Ash told her.

"Aw, crud."

Ash turned back to Pancham and Braxien and said, "Let's try that again."

Pancham started spinning on the grass while Braxien spun on her toes while using a Flamethrower in the air. This created a spiral of fire into the air, like a tornado on fire or something.

Ash scratched his chin and said to himself, "Something's missing…"

"Choreography's weak. You need to do stuff yourself." Serena told him.

Jase quickly covered Bonnie's ears from the actual cursing Ash did.

"I wish I was back into my own body," Ash sighed.

He looked up. No dramatic glow or anything so they could switch bodies.

 **Different Plane of Existence**

"Nice try, fool," Kyerum laughed. "It ain't goin' like that that easily!"

Zekrom chuckled. Then he looked over near some area. His eyes widened.

"Hey, Resh," he called. "There weren't supposed to be… others coming out of the Mirror Cave, right?"

"Don't think so," Reshiram called back, reading a magazine about new video games. "Wow… Pokemon Alpha Sapphire is awesome…"

His magazine was charred to ashes.

"Oh, come on man!"

"There's another stickman, Resh. Check it out…"

Reshiram came over and looked at the Mirror Cave.

Someone was walking out. He looked like Jase and Jim, but with blue eyes and an old fashioned police cap. There was a horizontal scar under his right eye and he held two swords. In his right hand was a longsword with a blue, glowing triangular blade. The other was also a longsword, but curved and glowing orange.

Zekrom, panicked, called out, "Mewtwo! Get over here!"

The artificial pokemon came over and asked, "Yes?"

"What is _that_?!"

Mewtwo looked down.

"I have no idea," he replied.

 **Mirror Cave**

Barry walked silently, holding the Ghost Swords.

He knew the boy was out there somewhere… and he knew where…

Some traveler crossed him and asked, "Hey, you, what are you doing with those swords? Those look illegal, and you're a cop man!"

Barry casually put them in the sheaths on his back and pulled out a glock pistol.

The guy backed up, eyes wide, saying, "Dude, don't do it, don't do…"

He fired the pistol, putting a bullet in the guy's head.

"I'm going to avenge you, Juley…" Barry whispered.

 **Barry is also from Killing Spree, BTW.**


	5. Jase Voorhees

Chapter 5: Jase Voorhees

"Guys, tomorrow's Ash's gym rematch, then Serena's showcase retry, and you two have barely accomplished anything!" Jim warned.

Ash ignored him and asked Serena, "You remember all of Frogadier's moves, right?"

Serena nodded.

Both had been practicing for days now, and the next day, as Jim had said, was Ash's gym rematch. They hadn't returned to their normal bodies yet, so they practiced each other's redos until then. Jase and Jim were watching them while Clemont and Bonnie were off getting lunch.

Fletchinder flew in front of Ash, ready to attack.

Serena ordered Frogadier, "Use Water Pu…"

She was interrupted by Fletchinder flying into Frogadier, and the pokemon stumbled.

Fletchinder was back at Ash's side, as if he had never moved.

"Those two are never going to accomplish anything, are they?" Jase asked.

"They never will…"

Jase sent a punch behind him, which was grabbed. He spun around and gasped.

He looked like him, but clearly an adult and with blue eyes. He had a police hat, the old kind with points on it, and a horizontal scar under his right eye.

Jase's memory jolted, and Jim's did the same.

"Barry," Jase snarled.

"Isn't it pleasant to see you again…" Barry replied, smiling cruelly.

Ash and Serena returned their pokemon except for Pikachu to their pokeballs and came over.

Barry's smile grew wider as he asked, "You got new friends, did you, Voor…"

Jase socked Barry in the mouth, causing his mouth to bleed. Barry was unfazed and continued.

"Did you know, Jase, that history repeats itself? When three of us came out of that mirror, we all were about to repeat the history we had."

Jase's expression darkened. Ash couldn't hear what he said, but he heard, "…SWAT… bullet… gypsy… chainsaw…"

Barry nodded and told him, "Yes, exactly. As you remember, we had a fight, I killed your friend, you killed me. But this time, I'm going to kill all of you."

He pulled out a glock pistol and aimed it at Jase's face. Jase punched him in the stomach and Barry went down.

Jase threw Jim his pistol and shouted, "Run as far away as possible!"

Jim nodded and shouted at Ash, Serena, and Pikachu, "Come on, let's go!"

The four ran off into the thick woods, having no idea where they were going.

As the sound of Jase and Barry's brawling silenced, the group took a rest.

"What about Bonnie and Clemont?" Ash asked. "They need our help!"

"I'm sure they're fine," Jim told him. He actually sounded convinced.

They started hearing the _pat pat pat_ of feet, and Jim aimed his pistol in that direction.

"What if it's Jase? You might shoot him!" Serena warned him.

Jim said nothing.

Out of the clearing came Barry. He looked slightly bloodstained, but unscathed otherwise.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ash demanded. "If you're trying to kill people, they have to be against the law!"

Barry shook his head. He told Ash, "Well, pretty lady, you see… ah… your 'friends' aren't within the law."

Ash shook his head, unconvinced. "No. This isn't true. Is it, Jim?"

A shadow crossed over Jim's eyes.

"Jase killed everyone in a military base," Barry listed. "He stole a tank. He and his friend blew up a school. They killed a whole SWAT team. They killed _my wife!_ "

Ash felt betrayed. He always thought of Jim and Jase as out of control guys who were protective of their friends, but not criminals. He always believed that they were some of the most loyal people to exist, one way or another.

He glared at Jim and demanded, "Is he lying?" When he got no response, he raised his voice: "IS HE LYING?!"

Jim sighed and replied, "No. We did exactly as he said, but point is… He became no better than us in the end."

"SO WHAT?! YOU BOTH ARE CRIMINALS! HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU WON'T KILL ME?!"

"Because you're our friend. You saved our lives."

Ash considered this.

"Too bad," Ash told him coldly. "I should have left you for dead."

Serena put her hands over her mouth in shock. Pikachu gasped, surprised that his master was being like this.

Jim's hold on his gun wavered.

Barry, seeing the opening, shot his bullet.

Then something blocked it. No… caught it.

Something was in front of them, and held the bullet between two fingers. It was still smoking, but he didn't care.

He looked the same as Jase, Jim, and Barry, but different. He wore a hockey mask, killer style, and held a lumberjack axe.

He turned to the group, revealing red eyes. He asked in a familiar but deeper voice, "You guys okay?"

Ash scoffed but nodded. Everyone else nodded.

Barry put his pistol down and asked, "So, Voorhees, you finally put the mask on?"

" _Finally_?" Serena asked.

"Well, meet your friend, Jase Voorhees, or more commonly known as Jason Voorhees."


	6. Five versus One

Chapter 6: Five versus One

Serena pointed her finger at Jase and asked, "Jason as in… I think it was that one movie… uh…"

"Yeah. We get the point," Barry interrupted. "Point is, he's one of the world's greatest murderers. The wish he got… it made him _invincible_. But I will find a way to kill him so I can avenge my wife."

Jase ran at him, but Barry kicked him aside. Jase was launched into a tree, which he grabbed by the trunk and spun right back in to Barry.

Barry flew about five yards, but he aimed his pistol at Jase's forehead.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted quickly.

Barry got electrocuted, and he dropped his pistol.

Jase looked over at Ash and asked, "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"That's what I plan to do."

Barry got up, and he reached into the space behind him.

Two longswords appeared in his hands, one orange and one blue.

Ash could see Jase twitch as if he was remembering something.

"You remember these, don't you?" Barry asked. "You fought the Ghost Fighters, their owners. Now, let's see how well you survive them."

He jumped in the air and prepared to slice Jase into thirds.

Then Jim's bullet sliced into Barry's shoulder.

Barry cried out and dropped his swords. They fell with a clatter on the ground.

Ash saw his opening. He shouted, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail started glowing, then became coated with iron. He jumped into the air and prepared to crush Barry's skull.

Then the rogue cop grabbed Pikachu's tail and hurled him to the other side of the woods.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

He tried to get over to Pikachu, but Jim blocked his way and Serena held him back.

Barry grabbed his pistol and ran off in some other direction.

Jase looked over at Ash and Serena and told them, "Run away. Go to Clemont and Bonnie and run like heck."

He nodded at Jim, who gave Ash and Serena one last look before chasing Barry.

Ash knelt over at Pikachu's side and asked, "You okay, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded with a "Pika pika."

"Pikachu, you have to go back. Use your sense for Dedenne to go back to camp."

Pikachu shook his head. "Pi, pika."

Ash nodded and told him, "Then let's go."

Serena looked at him nervously and asked, "We're going after them too, are we?"

Ash picked up the orange sword Barry dropped and asked, "What do you think?"

Jase and Jim had fought their hardest, but Barry was much too hard to defeat.

Barry had taken poundings, bullets, being thrown into trees, and getting chopped by Jase's axe. But he still kept fighting, fueled by revenge.

Then something flew at his head, and he grabbed its blade and sent it on the ground next to Jim.

Ash put used his sword to help him get up. Jim's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Jase told you to get away!"

"When he messed with my friends," Ash snarled. "He messed with me."

"Dude, I am so confused. Are we friends or not?"

"Like I said, we have to discuss that. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sped out of the trees, and rammed Barry's head. Barry was fazed, but not truly hurt.

Then Serena, with her blue blade, went low. Barry barely dodged it.

"How are you fighting like that?" he asked.

Jase struggled to get up, and saw what Barry meant: Serena's blade moved perfectly and swiftly. Barry was starting to sweat from the effort Serena was making him use.

Then Ash came in, and his blade went as well as Serena's.

"How are you doing that?" Jase asked.

"What?" Serena asked, not daring to look.

" _That_!"

Serena looked over at him, and her blade was still barely missing Barry.

Jim's mouth hung open.

Ash backed off and shouted, "Pikachu, Quick Attack again!"

Pikachu charged from the trees again, and slammed into Barry's face.

Barry's hat fell off, and his mouth spurted blood.

Jase went over to him and asked, "Any last words?"

Ash blocked him and told him, "No!"

Jase confused, asked Ash, "What do you mean?"

"Can't you at least let him have, I don't know, a second chance or something?"

Jim rubbed his face and said, "Dude, why are you talking like that? You're being hypocritical _and_ talking weakly!"

In the bushes, they saw a knight in black armor watching and typing on a laptop. Jase picked up a large rock and threw it at him, knocking him out.

Then Ash felt blood splash on his back. He turned around.

Barry was coughing out blood with a dropped dagger on the ground. It was most likely he was trying to stab Ash. Through Barry's back was a steak knife, all bloodied.

He dropped, and Clemont held the knife weakly.

"Did… did I kill him?" he asked nervously.


	7. Discussions

Chapter 7: Discussions

That night, Serena baked extra macarons and pokepuffs in celebration of surviving Barry and Clemont saving Ash's life.

Ash took as many macarons as he could carry and went off to meet up with Jase.

Jase was in some part of the woods that was barely cleared. He sat in the middle of it, his old hat back on and staring at the mask in his lap.

"Hey, Jase," Ash greeted.

Jase looked at him and greeted, "Hey."

"So, uh, I just want to say… I'm sorry about me wanting you and Jim dead back there. I was just pretty ticked that you and Jim were holding back on us."

"I went through that before. Except this time, we had no memory of it."

"Oh. Now you're making me more guilty."

Jase smiled at the stack of macarons Ash was holding and asked, "Can you spare one?"

The two ate the macarons, and Jase told Ash, "I just want to say, most of that stuff I did was out of anger or something. I stole the tank that I used to destroy the school because back in high school, everyone bullied Jim and tried to bully me."

"What do you mean by 'tried?'"

"Oh, they never got me."

More silence.

After what seemed like forever, Jase continued, "What happened was that a bomb got stuck in the tank, so Jim and I got out and stole the janitor's actually cool car. We were chased by Barry and his apparent wife, and I jumped from 'our' car and jumped onto theirs, which made it flying. Barry sent the SWAT on me and Jim and I had to defend ourselves. Jim drove off while I fought the SWAT. Barry had somehow gotten to Jim and sent him flying into a shop. I saw Jim come out, hurt but alive. Then… Barry came out from behind and shot him. We brawled, but Barry threw me at another store… and shot me. From what I can tell, some gypsy had given me all of my invincibility, and she explained everything to Barry, who tried to kill her. I was in an ambulance, and I killed the guys who drove it. I went after the gypsy and found her being threatened by Barry. We fought again, and I smashed him into a wall, making him disorientated and bloody-mouthed, sound familiar? But he still beat me and threw me into a lawn-care store. But I flashbacked… everyone beating up Jim, but the cop had given him an unhealable wound. I grabbed a chainsaw, and this mask. Barry had cut off the gypsy's head by the time I arrived, and I sliced him in half."

Ash inhaled, shocked by the gory story. He kept his calm.

"So, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you about that before," Jase told him.

"I'm sorry too for taking out my anger on you and Jim," Ash apologized. "We're still friends, right?"

Jase grinned and put a hand out.

Ash smiled himself, strange to see it on Serena's face, and shook Jase's hand.

 **Different Plane of Existence**

"Hey, a dream call," Zekrom pointed out.

Reshiram came over.

There was a warning that someone from another dimension was trying to communicate to someone in this dimension.

"What should we do?" Reshiram asked.

"I don't care. Let it go through."

 **Dreamscape**

Jase only saw two things in the blackness.

They were stickmen, like him. One had a single spike on his head and orange eyes. The other had blue eyes and three spikes.

Jase nodded and said, "Ghost Fighters."

The one with orange eyes, Phantom, greeted, "Hello Jason Voorhees."

His twin, Soul, said, "I liked you better as an adult."

"Soul, don't be rude."

"I won't be seeing you in person anytime," Jase interrupted.

"Yeah, we know that. That's why we're taking our swords back via Dreamscape."

Jase produced their swords out of nowhere. The blue bladed one went to Phantom while the orange one went to Soul.

"One question," Jase told them. "Why were Ash and Serena using your swords perfectly?"

"Don't know who they are," Soul told him. "But I know about the perfect part. You know where we got these swords from? Our parents. They got it from their cousins. They got it from their…"

Soul went on for awhile, and Jase fell asleep while he was asleep. Even Phantom looked quite bored.

"…and that's where it started," Soul finally concluded. "You see the connection?"

Jase snapped awake and said, "Uh, no."

"The two need to be linked by destiny or relation," Phantom interrupted. "For two people to use the swords, they need to be related or will be connected strongly in the future. Like me and my brother are siblings, and we used them perfectly ever since we touched them. So if those two used them, they're either related or will be family someday."

"Wow. They're going to be _married_?!"

"If not related, then most likely."

They started hearing a loud beeping. A female voice called, "Please deposit twenty five cents to continue."

"Soul! Got any money?!"

Before Soul could do anything, Jase couldn't see anymore of them.


End file.
